Viajes a través de los cuentos
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Harry recibe un libro de cuentos infantiles, ¿Quién lo habrá enviado? ¿Y con que intenciones? De repente se ven arrastrados al interior, junto con personas que no esperaban. Tendrán que aprender a convivir todos juntos si quieren salir. Primer Cuento
1. Default Chapter

Saludos a todos los lectores que se aventuran a leer esta humilde historia.

Esta fic se me ocurrió en una aburrida tarde de estudios (pero no se preocupen, continuo escribiendo las dos historias que llevo también, solo que me apetecía esta idea, y aquí esta)

Creo, o espero que así ocurra, que tendrá sobre unos ocho o nueve capítulos, no más (pero si veo que tiene buena acogida, veré lo que se puede hacer, ya que casi todo esta planificado)

Ahora, a disfrutar del primer capitulo. Espero que les guste.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

**Capitulo 0_ El libro**

En una habitación apenas iluminada dos personas se encontraban reunidas, una de ellas aplicaba hechizos muy avanzados sobre un paquete rectangular que tenia enfrente, mientras que la otra miraba incrédula el ritual que se llevaba a cabo.

- ¿Servirá? – pregunto la segunda persona

- Si – respondió la primera al terminar de aplicar el encantamiento que finalizaba todo – Esto servirá para acabar con todo – una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, el plan era absolutamente perfecto, seguro que funcionaria a las mil maravillas.

- ¿Cuándo veremos los resultados?

- Muy pronto, amigo mío – dicho esto silbó, y una lechuza de color oscuro entró a la habitación. – Toma, lleva este paquete. Que le llegue cuanto antes.

El ave, comprendiendo lo que quería decir su amo, levantó el vuelo, llevaba agarradas con sus patas el paquete rectangular, el remitente era sencillo:

_"Harry Potter_

_ Colegio Hogwarts de Magia"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sin que nada sospechasen, tres adolescentes se encontraban desayunando como siempre en el Comedor de su colegio, pronto comenzarían los temidos exámenes de su curso, y en los que se jugarían mucho su futuro, por ello los nervios estaban a flor de piel, tanto los de ellos, como los del resto de sus compañeros de curso.

- ¿Qué ingredientes necesita un Filtro de Muertos en Vida? – preguntaba nervioso un muchacho pelirrojo a la vez que revolvía los papeles que había esparcido por la mesa.

- Asfódelo y ajenjo – respondió una muchacha pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado y que miraba de reojo sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia mientras desayunaba.

- ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de eso? – ahora era el turno de un joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes, había encontrado la respuesta unos segundos después de que su amiga respondiera – Eso lo dimos en primer curso, Hermione.

- Repase en verano, además, no espero al ultimo momento para estudiar, como otros – lo decía claramente en referencia a los dos muchachos que les acompañaba y señalando el montón de libros que ocupaban todo su espacio en la mesa.

- Nfsgtos dofgsduns dk vefsd – el pelirrojo le contesto con la boca llena de comida

- ¿Que has dicho?

- Nosotros disfrutamos del verano, ¿verdad Harry? 

- Si, pero ya me gustaría tener la memoria que tienes. Estamos hasta aquí – señaló su cuello – de estudios. No se como vamos a aguantar todos los exámenes…

En esos instantes, llego el correo como habitualmente ocurría todas las mañanas. Los paquetes y cartas empezaron a caer sobre sus destinatarios y los estudiantes abrían ilusionados las cartas de sus familiares.

De entre todas las lechuzas, una llamó poderosamente la atención, era una lechuza de color marrón oscuro, mas tirando a negro, que rauda, se dirigía hacia la mesa de Gryffindor portando entre sus patas un paquete rectangular.

Majestuosamente, aterrizó frente al trío, depositó su carga frente al muchacho de ojos verdes y remontó su vuelo, desapareciendo por uno de los altos ventanales.

- Eh, Harry, has recibido un libro – Hermione miraba el paquete que tenia su amigo enfrente suyo, por la forma y el tamaño que tenia, eso era seguramente lo que contenía. - ¿Quién te lo ha mandado?

- No lo pone – contesto este mientras le extendía la tarjeta a sus dos compañeros.

- ¿Y si ha sido quien-ya-sabes? – Ron desconfiaba del paquete recibido por el otro muchacho.

- Ron puede tener razón – Hermione devolvió la tarjeta a su destinatario – Con los tiempos que corren, no hay que confiar en nada que no tenga remitente.

- Si, es cierto. Voy a llevárselo a Dumbledore – Harry cogio el paquete y se levanto de la mesa, el director no se encontraba desayunando a esas horas, como tampoco lo hacían muchos de los otros profesores.

- Vamos contigo.

Los tres muchachos de quinto curso dejaron los apuntes encima de la mesa, ya los recogerían cuando volviesen del despacho del director, todavía les quedaba más de una hora para el inicio de la siguiente clase. 

Sin que ellos se enterasen, varias personas mas en el comedor, se habían dado cuenta de que abandonaban la estancia, y, sin que se diesen cuenta, ni las unas, ni las otras, les iban siguiendo.

- Me pica la curiosidad, ¿Qué tipo de libro será? – Harry se había parado, al hacer este gesto sus acompañantes también se pararon, además de las personas que le iban siguiendo.

- No lo…. – empezó a decir la muchacha, pero su frase quedo cortada al ver que su amigo desenvolvía el paquete - …abras.

- Hey, si es un libro de cuentos infantiles – al ver la portada, a los tres les había cambiado la expresión, ¿Voldemort era capaz de enviar ese tipo de cosas a su peor enemigo?, sinceramente, ninguno de ellos lo creía capaz de una cosa así.

- Quizás es un libro hechizado, como el diario que encontraste en segundo.

- Quizás… - el muchacho miró alrededor, comprobando si no había nadie. Al ver que estaban solos en esa parte del pasillo, continuo hablando – Entremos a esa habitación vacía y comprobémoslo – señalo un aula en desuso que había cerca.

- Puede ser peligroso 

- Venga, Hermione, que después se lo llevamos a Dumbledore – Ron agarró a la muchacha por el brazo y los dos siguieron a su amigo a la habitación en donde se había metido. – Puede ser divertido.

Así pues, los tres muchachos entraron al aula, siendo seguidos por otras personas que no delataban su presencia. 

Como pensaban que se encontraban solos, los tres se sentaron en el suelo en círculo, en medio de ellos se encontraba el libro cerrado aun.

- Venga, comencemos…

- Espera un momento – la muchacha aplico un hechizo sobre la puerta, así nadie podría entrar en la habitación mientras ellos estaban dentro (y tampoco salir) – Ya esta.

- Vale, veamos que es – Harry abrió el libro. 

En la primera hoja estaba el índice.

- _"La bella durmiente", "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", "La cenicienta", "Caperucita Roja"_…. ¿Qué es esto?

- Son cuentos muggles, Ron – le explico la muchacha, mientras terminaba de echar un vistazo a toda la lista, había unos cuantos títulos mas.

- De momento no veo nada malooooooooo…. 

Un viento fuerte había empezado a soplar proveniente de las paginas del libro, los tres intentaron cerrarlo inmediatamente, pero no pudieron, ya que en unos momentos, ese viento se había trasformado en una especie de huracán que inundaba toda la sala y hacia que las paginas del libro pasasen sin parar.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el aire se calmo, pero en la habitación no había ni rastro de personas, habían sido todas arrastradas al interior del libro, tanto las tres personas que estaban enfrente, como las que se encontraban escondidas. 

El libro de cuentos quedo como testigo mudo, solo en medio de la solitaria habitación.

******

- ¿Dónde nos encontramos? – pregunto alguien

- No lo se – le contesto otra persona.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? – una voz más se oyó.

- Si, estamos todos bien – la segunda voz respondió, habían caído en medio de un bosque, habían sido arrastrados allí a causa de un viento muy fuerte – Harry, Ron, la próxima vez, no contéis conmigo – respondió enfurecida la muchacha.

- Oh, bueno, para la próxima no lo haremos – respondió el pelirrojo.

- Vale, vale, no empiecen. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Dónde estamos? – Harry miró alrededor suyo, ese bosque no le sonaba, era demasiado verde y colorido para ser parte del bosque que rodeaba su colegio.

- Ay!! Podías tener más cuidado – se oyó una voz tras unos arbustos.

- ¿Quien anda ahí? – los tres se pusieron en posición de ataque, con las varitas listas para atacar.

- Hey, hey, Ronnie, ¿así tratas a tu familia? – dos personas idénticas salieron de detrás de los árboles, eran dos de los hermanos mayores del pelirrojo.

- ¿Que hacen aquí los dos?

- Pues… - empezó a explicar Fred – os vimos salir del comedor y os seguimos, ¿verdad George? – su gemelo asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, así es. ¿Dónde estamos?

- No lo sabemos ninguno – Harry contestó, pero de repente otro ruido, como de alguien chocando contra el suelo se oyó. Los cinco se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.

- Malfoy!!! – gritaron asombrados todos al descubrir al causante, el shytherin les miró desafiante desde la rama del árbol donde se había quedado enganchado (al principio se había quedado enganchado en la copa, pero la rama no había aguantado su peso y se había roto, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo).

- Me apuesto diez galeones a que también nos ha estado siguiendo – dijo Ron mirando al rubio.

- Ganarías la apuesta – le contestó uno de sus hermanos – Vimos como alguien os seguía, nosotros íbamos detrás de él.

- No, los tres están equivocados, yo les seguía a ustedes – señalo malhumorado a los gemelos mientras se sacudía el polvo de la túnica.

- Entonces…. ¿a quien íbamos siguiendo? - preguntaron a la vez Fred y George.

- A mi – alguien apareció de entre los árboles, un poco mas apartados de donde se encontraban los seis jóvenes. – Ahora, ¿alguien me puede decir donde estamos? – pregunto tras aparecerse enfrente de todos, que estaban con la boca abierta, no se esperaban que fuera esa persona en concreto.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fin del capitulo 0

Lo se, es un poco aburrido, pero es para que os hagáis una idea de lo que va a ocurrir.

Como ya se ha visto en el capitulo, van a viajar por diferentes cuentos infantiles, ya verán lo que les espera en ellos.

Aquí les dejo un adelanto:

_"Alguien tiene un percance y se convierte en oro, ¿que harán para devolverlo a la normalidad?_

_Separaciones, hay que buscar una lámpara en medio del desierto y ¿Cómo engañar al lobo?, alguien pelirrojo ayudará"_


	2. Los magos y el rey Primera parte

**Capitulo 1_ Los magos y el rey (Primera parte)**

- A mí – alguien apareció de entre los árboles, un poco más apartados de donde se encontraban los seis jóvenes. – Ahora, ¿alguien me puede decir donde estamos? – preguntó la persona tras aparecerse enfrente de todos, que seguían con la boca abierta al verla, no se esperaban que fuera esa persona en concreto.

- ¡¡¡¡Ginny!!!– los tres hermanos de la muchacha la miraban enfadados - ¡¡¡¡¿Qué… haces… aquí?!!!!!

- ¿Qué pasa?, yo también les he seguido…

- Mas bien siguió a Potter – una voz que arrastraba las palabras cortó la explicación de la muchacha, acababa de terminar de sacudirse todas las hojas que se habían quedado enganchadas a la túnica negra con el escudo de Shytherin del joven – Reconócelo Weasley, no puedes vivir sin él – se burló Draco.

- Serás…. 

- Calma, calma – Harry se interpuso en medio de los dos, un poco más y ambos habrían llegado a las manos (súbitamente se olvidaron de que eran magos y que tenían las varitas en los bolsillos) – Lo importante ahora es que salgamos de aquí.

- Ya, ¿Y que sugiere la celebridad? 

- Malfoy, una queja mas, y te aseguro que hoy vas a tener una cara nueva.

- Ron, por favor, no le sigas la corriente – ahora era Hermione quien agarraba del brazo a uno de los pelirrojos.

- Ey, ¿y a nosotros nadie nos sujeta? – se quejaron los gemelos al ver como tanto Ron y Ginny estaban sujetos por Hermione y Harry respectivamente – Ya vemos, como somos dos… - ambos se agarraron mutuamente de los brazos, como si también quisieran pegar al rubio y el otro se lo impidiese.

Esto último provocó una carcajada general (exceptuando claro esta una persona), los gemelos estaban, definitivamente, graciosos en esa posición, además de que ponían empeño en interpretarla…

- Patéticos…. – dijo Draco mientras veía como los demás les reían las gracias a ese par de pelirrojos – La próxima vez que necesite payasos, ya se donde contratarlos – se burló mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a donde iban los demás.

- Por lo menos nosotros nos reímos, no se si tu alguna vez lo has hecho, Malfoy – le contestó Ron en tono de desafío.

- Vale, vale – de nuevo Harry estaba de pacificador, no era que le gustase ese papel, pero era el único (junto con Hermione) que no pertenecía a la familia Weasley y sabía de la relación tan tirante que existía entre esas dos ilustres familias de magos, así que, pese a sus prejuicios sobre Malfoy, iba a intentar que no se peleasen y se matasen mutuamente – Ron, por favor, no le hagas caso y tú, Malfoy, ven aquí – el rubio ya estaba a unos diez metros – tenemos que estar todos juntos, no sabemos lo que puede pasar.

- ¿Yo? ¿Junto a ellos? – señaló a los cuatro pelirrojos que acompañaban a Harry y Hermione – Ni muerto.

- Malfoy… - la otra pacificadora intentó hacer su papel – A nosotros tampoco nos agrada tu compañía, pero como bien ha dicho Harry, tenemos que estar juntos, no sabemos lo que nos podemos encontrar aquí.

- Yo me se defender solo – argumentó arrogantemente, pero de repente sus pies no hicieron contacto con el suelo y cayó a un agujero de aproximadamente mas de tres metros de profundidad por cuatro de ancho.

El grupo que iba detrás suyo vio como desaparecía, le estaban siguiendo desde que este había comenzado a andar (mas por la precaución de mantenerse unidos que por tener que ir a su lado, "los Malfoy, cuanto mas lejos mejor" había dicho irónicamente uno de los pelirrojos).

- ¿Esta muerto? – pregunto Ron con la esperanza de haberse librado definitivamente de una de las personas non-grata para él.

- No, y sigue tan irritante como siempre – le contestó Hermione mientras venia junto con un Harry enfurruñado, ellos dos se habían adelantado a comprobar el estado del otro (los demás estaban sentados a unos cinco metros del agujero, se habían quedado ahí a descansar).

- Dice que saldrá del agujero él solo, que no necesita nuestra ayuda – resumió Harry rápidamente el encuentro en el borde del agujero (había sido mas brusca la forma de hablar del otro y se habían dicho cosas que mejor no recordar… por el bien de todos)

- Bien, pues dejémoslo ahí, - sugirió el pelirrojo – Ahora, ¿alguna ayuda para salir de aquí? 

- ¿Cómo saliste en segundo del diario, Harry? – Fred se había acercado al grupo que estaba hablando

- Pues… sólo me acuerdo que entre, vi lo que me mostró Voldemort – la mayoría de los presentes se estremeció al oír mencionar ese nombre, pero le dejaron continuar sin decir nada – y salí, nada más.

- Si eso es así, entonces, tendremos que ver los que nos va a mostrar el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y saldremos de aquí, ¿cierto? – George dio su opinión.

- Creo que si – asintió Harry, a lo que los demás asintieron también.

- Pero… - Ginny empezó a hablar en voz baja, estaba dibujando un símbolo en la tierra, abstraída en sus pensamientos – no se si esto es obra del-que-todos-sabemos.

- Ginny…

- Fred, lo digo porque este no es el tipo de experiencias que tenía él… - señaló alrededor, el bosque tenia un cierto aire primaveral, todo colorido y frondoso, lleno de vida.

- Pero…

- Lo que dice Ginny puede ser verdad – Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba la muchacha, ella, mas que nadie, había conocido una parte del alma de Voldemort – no creo que a él le guste este tipo de ambiente. Es demasiado, como decir… luminoso. – concluyó la muchacha.

*****

- Bien, bien, mi fiel mascota – un mago se encontraba acariciando una lechuza de color marrón oscuro, casi negro, esta tenia una cara de completa felicidad, ya que casi nunca había sido mandada a una misión, y esta vez había hecho su cometido perfectamente – Todo ha funcionado correctamente. El chico es demasiado curioso… como su padre.

- Les tenemos – una persona vestida completamente de negro entró en la habitación portando lo que parecía ser un localizador – están en una de las salas del castillo – explicó esta a la par que le tendía un mapa y le señalaba una zona en concreto.

-------------------

- Perfecto. El plan puede continuar – el superior tomó el libro con las manos, y tras dar un repaso a la habitación solitaria donde se encontraba, desapareció de allí. Iba a hacer que esa experiencia no la olvidase nadie de los que estaban atrapados en el interior del volumen que portaba en los brazos: seria una experiencia difícilmente repetible.

*****

- ¿Caminamos? – Hermione se levantó de la hierba y miró alrededor, llevaban mucho tiempo allí (¿cuanto?, no se sabía, pues parecía que en aquel lugar no pasaban las horas, todo seguía como al principio: sin que el sol se moviese de su lugar). 

Sus ojos pasearon de uno a otro de sus amigos, algunos estaban tumbados boca arriba, descansando; otros, en cambio, se encontraban en una cercana copa de un árbol y comprobando cuan ancho era el bosque (como ardillas juguetonas, parecían los dos); y Ginny… pues Ginny todavía se encontraba dibujando en la tierra, había encontrado un buen trozo liso y trazaba algunos dibujos ahí y allá. 

Ah, y bueno, faltaba alguien mas, pero ese estaba en un sitio donde no se podía mover, por suerte.

- ¿Ya?, ¿Tan pronto?, pero si todavía no ha pasado más de… - uno de los muchachos tumbados enfoco sus ojos a través de sus gafas de montura redondeada para ver la hora de su reloj – Eh!! Se me ha parado el reloj. Ron, ¿Qué hora llevas? – pregunto a su compañero de fatigas mientras le daba un codazo para despertarle del agradable sueño.

- Auch!, La próxima vez ten mas cuidado – respondió este mientras se tocaba la parte adolorida – Son las… - el pelirrojo miró su reloj pero el gesto que puso no gustó mucho a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Es que… creo que se me ha parado a mí también el reloj – contesto este dudoso.

Hermione comprobó que su reloj también había dejado de funcionar, todavía seguía puesto a la misma hora en que decidiesen abandonar el comedor para darle ese extraño paquete al director y, que de repente, les había arrastrado al interior.

Tras comprobar que todos los relojes estaban parados, y puesto que no tenían noción alguna de tiempo, decidieron reunirse todos juntos y buscar una solución, lo cual significaba ir a buscar a cierta persona no muy agradable.

Cerca de ellos, un muchacho rubio se afanaba en amontonar piedras e intentar crear una especie de escalera que le permitiese salir de aquel agujero en donde había caído, no había avanzado mucho en la construcción desde que le dejasen solo, y también debido a otras circunstancias, no había podido irse de ese lugar.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – se oyó desde el borde del hoyo acompañado por un par de risas y varios comentarios absurdos respecto a la situación en la que se encontraba en Slytherin (mas que nada, la pulcritud y la limpieza, literalmente, le habían abandonado)

- No necesito ayuda de nadie, y menos de vosotros, patéticos gryffindors – contesto Draco en el tono más arrogante y desafiante posible.

- Eh, Malfoy, ¿no seria mejor que levitases las piedras?, es mucho trabajo para ti – dijo burlonamente Ron, el ver al slytherin en ese estado le hacia bastante gracia.

- Lo haría si pudiese, Weasley – Draco acompañó sus palabras depositando una piedra bastante grande encima del montón – la magia no funciona aquí.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron todos a la vez, y, como para verificar ese hecho, se pusieron a lanzar hechizos sencillos… que no funcionaron a nadie

- Es verdad – Fred miró su varita extrañado.

- No funciona – Ron intento de nuevo otro hechizo, pero nada, ni una chispa salio de la punta de su varita.

- Es imposible que esto ocurra – dijo el otro gemelo.

- Les dije que en los recuerdos no funciona la magia – recordó la única chica Weasley – aunque este no sea como los del diario.

- Y entonces, ¿Cómo salimos del libro?

Como única respuesta a la pregunta formulada por un pelirrojo sintieron un temblor de tierra que les lanzo a todos al agujero (todos estaban casi al borde, así que un pequeño empujón de tierra les sirvió para verse abocados al hoyo)

Después de un recuento general de daños, en el que las raspaduras y los codazos habían sido abundantes, pero sin ningún daño realmente importante, el único adolescente que no había caído (puesto que ya se encontraba allí antes) empezó a hablar.

- Creo Weasley, que la pregunta ha cambiado. Ahora es: ¿Cómo salimos del agujero? – respondió mirando fieramente a su compañero de curso.

El otro se abalanzo dispuesto a encajar su puño en la mandíbula del otro, pero alguien se interpuso.

- Vale de peleas vosotros dos – Harry se volvió a poner en medio, en posición de pacificador (aunque por dentro tuviera unas ganas terribles de pegar a Malfoy por sus comentarios mordaces sobre su familia –dichas la primera vez que había ido a ofrecerle ayuda para sacarle del agujero-) – Tenemos que ponerlos de acuerdo se queremos salir de aquí – señaló las altas paredes del agujero.

- No, yo no voy a trabajar con ellos – Draco arrugo la nariz señalando a los pelirrojos.

- Ni yo con él – ahora era Ron quien daba la espalda a su amigo.

- Chicos….

- Déjalos Harry. Ya aprenderán a cooperar – Hermione le cogio del brazo y le aparto de los dos malhumorados muchachos.

- Pásame esa piedra

- Trae esa roca, ponla aquí

- Apilar más en este lado.

- Necesito más aquí

- Mira a ver si esta te sirve

Cinco adolescentes se encontraban trabajando y apilando rocas para crear una especie de escalera o montículo que les ayudase a salir del lugar donde habían caído. Mientras, otros dos estaban sentados y evitando mirarse mutuamente.

- Ron, venga, ayuda algo – le medio ordenó uno de sus hermanos mayores.

- No pienso tocar algo que ÉL – señalo al otro joven – ha tocado.

- Eres un testarudo Ronald Weasley, esto es para TODOS – enfatizo la última palabra, Hermione ya se había cansado de la actitud infantil de su amigo – O ayudas, o dejo de hablarte en todo lo que nos resta de escuela.

Estas palabras parecieron surtir efecto en el muchacho, pues se levanto rápidamente y empezó a ayudar en la construcción (de mala gana, pero al menos apilaba las rocas donde deberían ir) 

Gracias a su ayuda y estrategia en colocar las piedras en determinados espacios, avanzaron bastante y ya les faltaba poco para culminar los más de tres metros que les separaban de la superficie.

- No, ahí no – Ron le indico a Harry que esa roca no se iba a sujetar en ese lugar, y le señalo otro un poco mas a la derecha – Si, así. Ya falta poco – dijo colocando él otra roca que le alargaba alguien, la construcción de esa especie de escalera era mas un reto estratégico que amontonar piedras y piedras sin ton ni son.

- Ves, tampoco era tan difícil – Hermione le sonrió al pelirrojo cuando este descendió junto a ella, iban a buscar mas rocas que subir. Se habían dividido en turnos, mientras unos subían, otros bajaban y recogían piedras para volver a subir a ponerlas en su sitio, así continuamente (los turnos habían quedado en Harry, Ron y Hermione en un turno, y Ginny y los gemelos en otro)

- No, no lo era – respondió Ron mientras veía a su amiga, hubiera sido unos años bastantes malos si ella no le hubiera dirigido la palabra.

- Nos toca – interrumpió Harry portando una cantidad considerable de piedras al ver bajar a tres pelirrojos por un lateral de la construcción.

- Vamos, ya queda poco – animo uno de los gemelos mientras veía como los demás subían por el montón.

Todos se encontraban exhaustos, pero la esperanza de salir de ahí les hacia trabajar como nunca.

------------------

- Y…. la ultima!! – anunció triunfosamente Ginny al colocar una roca, y trepar hasta alcanzar el exterior.

- Ya estamos fuera!!! – dijeron los dos siguientes en salir, eran sus compañeros de turno.

Después de ellos, salieron el resto (excepto un, todavía, malhumorado rubio)

- ¿Sales o no? – pregunto Harry al oscuro agujero, aunque no le agradaba su compañía, no iba a permitir que se quedase allí solo (también que la idea de ir todos juntos parecía muy sensata y tenia la corazonada de que, en ese punto, no estaba equivocado)

Tras otro rato largo de espera, el rubio apareció al fin y salio del agujero, sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica (gesto que ya habían hecho los demás), se apartó nuevamente del grupo y se sentó en la hierba, a unos metros de los otros.

Extrañamente, un sopor les invadió a todos, y uno por uno se fueron durmiendo encima de la hierba, agotados y cansados.

Como viniendo de unos tiempos ya olvidados, un viento sopló por entre los árboles y el paisaje cambió completamente, dejando a los siete jóvenes cerca de un río de aguas negras. Era de noche y solo se podía oír el ulular de búhos en esa zona.

---------------------

De pronto, y en medio de la noche, se oyó el relincho de un caballo, que por el chapoteo que se escuchaba, el dueño intentaba atravesar el río con él.

- Hiiiii… hiiiii…. – se escuchaba al encabritado caballo. Su jinete intentaba desesperadamente llegar a la otra orilla, a lo que se negaba el animal - Hiiii…. Hiiii…..- continuaba quejándose.

De pronto el chapoteo desapareció, el caballo huía velozmente por el mismo camino por el que había venido, pero ya sin jinete.

------------------

- Ay, para ya, Fred – un muchacho medio dormido intentaba apartar con la mano la causa de sus cosquilleos en la cara. Al no poder hacerlo, se despertó completamente, comprobando que la causa no era su hermano, sino un búho que se encontraba revoloteando alrededor del grupo de muchachos - ¿Dónde estamos?!!! – exclamó finalmente Ron tras fijarse que no se encontraban en el mismo lugar del día anterior.

El grupo consistente en tres pelirrojos y tres jóvenes mas se levantaron finalmente con el grito dado por Ron, así que todos pudieron comprobar que el bosque primaveral se había trasformado en un bosque sombrío, carente de luz y lleno de misteriosas e intrigantes sombras. Y todo eso no era lo peor, no, lo peor era el río que tenían enfrente: un río de aguas negras y revueltas, con una corriente tan fuerte que podría llevarse lejos cualquier cosa que cruzase por el.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – fue el pensamiento general. 

- ¿Alguien lo sabe? – la pregunta quedo suspendida en el aire, nadie sabia la respuesta.

- No me suena de ninguna parte – contestó Hermione mientras contemplaba el paisaje tan tenebroso que tenia enfrente.

- Ni a mí

Los demás negaron con la cabeza, nadie sabía donde se encontraban.

- De nuevo perdidos, la próxima vez, buscare mejor compañía – exclamo de pronto el muchacho rubio tras un largo tiempo de silencio incomodo. 

- Estas mejor con la boca cerrada, Malfoy 

- ¿Y quien me la va a cerrar? ¿Tu? – respondió Draco a Ron, de nuevo empezaban a pelear. – Si ni siquiera tienes cerebro – la cara del pelirrojo se volvió roja completamente, y apretando los puños se dirigió al otro decididamente.

- Harry, creo que se donde estamos – Hermione miraba el río desde que se había levantado – me resulta vagamente familiar, creo que…

- Esto por mi padre – se escucho decir a Ron mientras rodaba poro el suelo junto con Draco, ambos se habían enzarzado en una brutal pelea, los dos intentaban causar el mayor daño el otro mientras rodaban por la hierba, en dirección al río. – Y esto por…

- Se que me suena de algo – seguía hablando Hermione junto a Harry, el resto estaba persiguiendo al búho que les había despertado y llevaban largo rato fuera – Creo que… - su mirada se dirigió al río y de pronto una idea le cruzo por la cabeza – no se acerquen!!!!! – grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero ya los dos combatientes habían caído en las oscuras aguas y ahí seguían pegándose.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Ginny mientras venia corriendo, sus dos hermanos la seguían, habían capturado al búho, y el grito de la joven les había asustado.

- Es… - empezó – es este sitio… creo que estamos en…

Un fuerte plop se escucho venir del río: donde antes se encontraban dos jóvenes adolescentes de quince años, ahora había dos búhos espantosos, que seguían atacándose mutuamente.

- No toquen las aguas – advirtió Harry a tiempo, no sabia donde estaban, pero no le daba buena espina el río, lo que evito que los dos gemelos tocasen el agua.

- ¿Pero que?

- Estamos en un cuento muggle – explico Hermione – mas concretamente en _"El rey Midas" _– nadie, excepto Harry sabia de que hablaba la muchacha, pero si, todo conectaba, el río, los búhos… ya sólo faltaba…

---------------------

- ¡Floribaldo! ¡Floribaldo! ¡Floribaldo! – una bella joven se encontraba en la orilla opuesta a ellos, llevaba de la brida a un caballo blanco. Tanto el caballo como ella parecían tener porte real. - ¡Floribaldo!  ¡Floribaldo! – siguió gritando la princesa a los cuatro vientos, sin darse cuenta de que, a unos pocos pasos de ella, la estaban vigilando cinco estudiantes.

- Si, esto lo confirma, estamos en ese cuento – murmuró alguien a sus acompañantes, para que solo ellos la escuchasen.

De nuevo, los cinco pares de ojos volvieron al río, ahora la princesa Rosinda (cuestión aclarada por Hermione) estaba saltando de roca en roca, de piedra en piedra, llamando continuamente a Floribaldo (su príncipe amado y que se había trasformado en búho al intentar cruzar el río maldito). Alrededor de la princesa reinaba un espantoso silencio, todo estaba calmado, incluyendo los observantes, que contenían la respiración y veían como la muchacha se alejaba de la orilla.

- ¡Ay! – exclamó esta al tropezar en una roca y caer al río. Pronto se la vio nadar hacia la orilla, pero a causa del sortilegio maldito que pesaba sobre las negras aguas, la princesa se vio convertida en un búho también.

- Tenemos que alcanzarles – dijo uno de los gemelos al ver que tres búhos volaban en dirección desconocida, no quería perder de vista a su hermano, convertido también en uno (no sabían cual de todos, eran los tres idénticos, igual que el que sostenía su hermano en las manos)

- Vamos – indicó otro de los muchachos y los cinco empezaron a correr tras los animales, evitando continuamente el río.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fin del capitulo

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (ya me gustaria, :-P ), y el resto de personajes pertenecen al cuento "El rey Midas", en una de las versiones del popular cuento (creo que no una muy conocida). El desarrollo de la historia es mio (al fin algo me pertenece, jeje).

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

_Felices Navidades a todos y disfrutenlas con sus familias y amigos._


End file.
